The Three Original Characters
by Mini Gingy
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle's friends have all passed away due to a poison. Lilyth, Arid, and Bloom set out to find out who poisoned the mane 6. Princess Twilight's kingdom, The Light Kingdom, is failing. These three oc's have little time before all of Equestria has no more light. Can these three characters bring the mane 6 back to life? Will Equestria be in darkness forever?


"Hello Princess." Said the pony that walked into Twilight's room, "Oh hello Arid, how are you this evening?" She respectfully asked, though Arid did not respond. Twilight decided to ignore the silence that Arid left as she pulled out 5 glasses with each of her friend's cutie marks on them and she nicely set them down waiting for Arid. Arid took out a pitcher of a red looking juice and poured it into the glasses. "So this is will work, correct?" Twilight asked, nervously. Arid looked up at Twilight and quietly said, "You ask that question every year Princess, and has it failed yet?" Twilight takes a deep breath in and out and smiles, "You're right, sorry Arid. Will you please send in my friends when you leave?" Arid nods as she makes her way out the door, little did Twilight know, her friends won't be around much longer.

"And this is The Light Kingdom, ever since Princess Twilight has taken ruler of this kingdom; Equestria has been brighter and happier than ever. It all happened about ten years after Princess Twilight's coronation. Princess Celestia created a new Kingdom for Twilight and named it The Light Kingdom; it uses the Elements of Harmony to produce light for all of Equestria. Now I know you are thinking, 'but we had light before' but this light is different, it's magic. It is created by the happiness of all the ponies who live there, which is why Princess Celestia wanted Twilight to be the ruler." Said Mrs. Cheerilee to her students. They were studying all the places in Equestria, but she knew little about this place, it was only nine-hundred and –ninety-nine years old, which is young for a kingdom, also Celestia liked news to be minimal and if any news came out, it was always good news. A filly in the back of the class raised her hand, "I don't understand why we needed this kingdom." Mrs. Cheerilee smiled and said, "We needed this kingdom because after Princess Celestia's powers became weak, raising and setting the sun everyday so she created a kingdom to help her out. Any questions?" The filly in the back of the class raiser her hand again, "Why would she choose Twilight, isn't she too young to rule such an important place?" Mrs. Cheerilee walked to the back of the class and looked into her eyes, "Because there were no other princesses available. Your mom, Cadence, rules the Crystal Empire, and Luna has to raise the moon and lower it, who else could rule it? Lylith I know you don't approve of this but Twilight is the ruler and she is very good at it."

Tears were rushing down Twilight's face as she looked at her friends lying on the ground. She was trying to use her magic to bring them back but they were all gone, she closed her eyes and it all played again. Arid had just left to go back to her shop when Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy had just walked to for their annual potion drinking, this potion kept them alive for another year so Twilight could have friends, they all sat down and drank the potion and looked at each other with terrified faces, Pinkie fell over first, then Rarity, Dash, Applejack, then lastly Fluttershy. Twilight let out a gasp and trotted over to her friends, the looked at them as they slowly withered away into nothing, she heard the heaving breathing stop and their eyes slowly shut close as their soul left their bodies.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see that she had been standing there crying for only ten minutes, and by that time Celestia and her guards had come into the room. Celestia looked around and saw the bodies laying on the ground, she frowned and sighed. "Let's go Twilight, we have to go now." Twilight could barely move, let alone stand, her mind was racing and her eyes were filled with tears, her vision slowly blurring into blobs of colors, she fell over. Celestia used her magic to lift up Twilight and take her out of the room while the guards came in to investigate. The guards came out a few hours later, with the bodies in bags and the room taped off, looking down and sulking around the castle, Twilight walked right by them and just stared at the bags that had her friends in them. Tears began to fall again and she ran off into the garden, though that didn't help, the memory of when Rarity made her a dress and went to the garden party came to Twilight's mind. Everywhere Twilight went her friends were there, she couldn't away unless she went back to the Kingdom, the only reason she was in Canterlot was for this visit. Celestia made sure only Twilight left, her friends weren't allowed to live there, but only to visit, they understood that it would mess up the balance in Twilight's work so they came every Sunday for a picnic in the castle, but Twilight knew that going back would be even worse, but for all of Equestria.


End file.
